Seven Years Later
by Snapple43
Summary: A story coming off of both Caught and Senior Year. About Cammies years after graduating from Gallagher.


I woke up just before the alarm clock decided to go off. I sighed and turned to my left expecting to see a welcoming face but instead I was met with an empty bed. I rubbed my eyes and started towards the bathroom.

An hour later I was at work and looking online for the perfect dress for Bex's dinner with the queen she invited me to. There was nothing going on, I mean nothing too covert going on. There were a few people who had gone to keep an eye out at the 2016 Olympics in Tokyo, which was totally not fair. So I was stuck looking for dresses, and I hadn't even found one I even remotely liked.

"So what are you doing today?" Macey asked poking her head through the door.

I turned my computer monitor so she could see it.

"Fun, but you should just get a dress when you're in London."

"Then what am I supposed to do today?"

"You can come with me to my shoot."

"I would love to watch you get your picture taken Macey, but I'm not really in the mood to go to New York today. Sorry."

"But I don't want to go either. Its even more boring there, I mean can't I have a better cover? One that isn't so boring." She pouted.

I leaned back in my chair. "Oh being a high fashion model is so hard!" I cried. "I mean I have to put on clothes and have people take thousands of pictures of me. Oh and whenever I go into stores I have to stare at my face!"

"Please there is a lot more than that, I mean Liz signed me up for Vogue and Lucky this month. Do you know how annoying it is for people to see you on the street and stare?"

"Believe it or not I haven't." I told her sarcastically looking back at my computer.

There was a slight knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I called.

"Cam, Liz wants you." Grant said poking his head in.

"Great, you can stay here and hear about Maceys terrible life. Apparently high fashion isn't all its cracked up to be." I said getting up.

"Wow Macey, you should ask scheduling to put you as a hobo for a little while. That helped Ryan." Grant said turning to Macey smirking.

She glared at him. "I could totally pull it off, way better than he did. He is by far the worst excuse for a spy I have ever seen in my life, much less a human being."

They were still fighting. One would think that seven years would be enough for them to at least be in the same room together.

"Has anyone ever told you to 'forgive and forget'. It would be nice if you two could at least be in the same room together without fighting." I said on my way out the door.

"I agree with her." I heard Grant say, followed by a thump.

"What was that for?" he asked Macey.

"For being an idiot."

I smiled. Some people never change. I made my way to Liz's desk, and looked at her computer screen; that was in Russian.

"What are you doing?" I asked her making her jump from behind.

"Why do you always do that?" she asked me.

I shrugged. "Its entertaining. So whats up with all the Russian?"

"I'm working on this thing for the FSS, they are driving me crazy. For some reason they think that North Korea is planning something."

"Sound's more interesting than what I was doing." I told her. "So why do you want me?"

She handed me a stack of paper in Korean. "Will you please look these over for me, and bring them to FSS please?"

"What? I'm not going all the way to Russia to deliver papers, I'll fax them."

"No they want someone to delver them, they think that someone is going to like tap into a line or something."

I gave her a look.

"Please? Besides you get to see your boyfriend."

"So that's where he is. Why is he there?"

"They wanted some consulting work done. They are really paranoid all of a sudden. I mean why would anyone try anything during the Olympics? Anyway, will you do it?" She asked with pleading eyes.

I gave her the look again.

"I'll find you a dress for the thing with the Queen!"

"So if I don't go you have to?"

"That's not the point, PLEASE Cammie? "

"Fine, but that dress better look good on me." I said taking the papers and stalking out of the office.


End file.
